guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom
Venom (ヴェノム, Venomu) is a character in the Guilty Gear series of fighting games who first appears in Guilty Gear X. Like many other characters in the series, Venom uses a very unusual weapon, a pool cue. Many of his special attacks involve the use of the stick and billiard balls. Venom is the only character officially stated as being homosexual (care of the latest Guilty Gear drama CD Night of Knives released at the end of 2004), although this was heavily implied throughout his story sequences in the games and in the Guilty Gear novel The Butterfly and Its Gale. Story Background Venom was an orphan rescued by the Assassin's Guild. He showed promise in all avenues, save one flaw: his reluctance to kill. The Guild was prepared to execute him when he was rescued by the former leader of the Guild, Zato-1. Zato saw Venom's potential and took him in as his apprentice. From there on, Venom was eternally grateful to Zato for saving his life, and pledges his loyalty to him, even after Zato's death. ''Guilty Gear X'' Around this time, Zato-1 goes missing, so Venom sets off to find his master. Eventually, he finds Zato-1, but Eddie has almost taken complete control of Zato-1. In one ending, Venom defeats Eddie, but Zato seems to be inert, if not catatonic. In the other ending, Venom feigns defeat to lure Eddie into his own body, whereupon he reveals his trickery to Eddie and indicates that he will sacrifice himself to kill Eddie and save Zato. Guilty Gear XX Venom's story mode begins with Slayer's dissolution of the Assassins Guild. Angry at the perceived disrespect for Zato-1's authority as leader of the Guild (albeit absent authority), Venom trains himself to eventually challenge Slayer, defending all that is left of Zato. In one of his endings, Venom defeats Slayer, although, as Slayer wryly points out, Venom is still not strong enough to destroy him. He then locks Slayer in an iron coffin. In another ending, Venom is distracted by a chance encounter with Eddie and chases him. Soon after fighting and defeating Eddie he collapses and dies. In his third ending he also meets Eddie by accident, but when he finds him Millia Rage has already fought and won, and killed Zato as well. Enraged, Venom kills Millia then pledges loyalty and life to Zato's soul. ''Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus'' Venom became the leader of the Assassin's guild, despite never really tending for it and letting his servants do the work around the guild. He sets out to find Millia so he may stop having nightmares about Zato. In one of his endings, he spares Millia and turns his attentions to the Post War Administraition Bureau (PWAB), only for the sake of picking a fight. In the other, he kills Millia, and destroys all feelings he had for Zato. he disbands the guild and becomes a traveling pool player. Upon his travels, he meets a orphaned girl who's village had just burned down. After confirming she had nowhere to go, Venom adopts her and takes her on his journeys. Strangely enough, she looked exactly like Millia and her name was Eddie, the name of Zato's shadow parasite. Music Refrences *Venom is an English thrash-black-metal band from the beginning of the 70s. *Venom's overdrive 'Dark Angel' is named after an American thrash-metal band from the end of the 80s. *Venom's theme, "A Solitude That Asks Nothing in Return", sounds like the song by Napalm Death named "Breed to Breathe". *Venom's background is named Nirvana after the famous grunge-band. *Venom's special - Carcass Ride - could be an allusion to a deathgrind band Carcass. Just don't trust to it too much. Trivia *Venom himself is a very interesting possible allusion to the Marvel Universe. The character "Venom" was originally an alien symbiote, and it's first owner (after leaving Peter) was a man named Eddie. Moreover, when the suit was separated from it's owner, it took the form of a "black shade", and when worn, it constantly was suppressing the will of it's owner - alluding of course, to the relationship between Venom's mentor Zato-1 and Eddie. *Venom's homosexuallity is heavily implied throughout the story. Such as his strangely enormous devotion to Zato-1. He also mentions in his GGAC+ ending the he will destroy his feelings for Zato, implying he had a deep love for Zato. Gallery Image:Venom-acc.jpg|Venom in 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core' Image:Venom-series1.gif|Alternate color of Venom Image:Ggx am ve.jpg|Venom's 'Guilty Gear X' Arcade ending Image:Ggi am ve.jpg|Venom's 'Guilty Gear Isuka' Arcade ending Image:Ggxae am ve.jpg|Venom's 'Guilty Gear X Advance Edition' ending Image:Ggxplus mm 14.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission 14 Image:Ggxplus mm 14a.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission 14a Image:Ggxplus sm ve1.jpg|Venom's 'Guilty Gear X Plus' first Story Mode ending Image:Ggxplus sm ve2.jpg|Venom's 'Guilty Gear X Plus' second Story Mode ending Image:Ggxxac am ve.png|Venom's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core' Arcade ending Image:Ggxxac ex ve.png|Venom's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core' EX Arcade ending Image:Ggxxacplus sm ve1.jpg|Venom's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus' first Story Mode ending Image:Ggxxr am ve.jpg|Venom's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Arcade ending Image:Ggxxr mm 15.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Mission 15 Image:Ggxxr sm ve1.jpg|Venom's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story Mode ending Path 1 Image:Ggxxr sm ve2.jpg|Venom's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story Mode ending Path 2 Image:Ggxxr sm ve3.jpg|Venom's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story Mode ending Path 3 Image:Ggxxs am ve.png|Venom's 'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Arcade ending Sprite Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans